The mineralogic constitution of iron ores, the classification of oxides morphology types, and crystal size measurement allow for quantifying detailed intrinsic characteristics of iron ores in a way that is not provided by any other conventional method. Some of these parameters are usually obtained on an optical microscope by a visual estimate, but in a very labor intensive procedure, with results prone to strong variability.
Classification of iron ores, their crystal size, and shape are relevant parameters in geometallurgical processes for the steel making industry. These parameters have been defined and applied by Vale since the 1990's. Traditionally, this analysis is done by an experienced human operator observing cross sections of ore samples under an optical microscope. This procedure is at most semi-quantitative, is strongly operator dependent and prone to errors and lack of reproducibility.